Noite de Chuva
by Schakal
Summary: A chuva não cessava... Um encontro por acontecer... Milo em desespero... O que será que o aguarda?... Yaoi


**Noite de Chuva**

Já estava muito tarde, e a chuva nem por um instante pensava em cessar...

Todos no Santuário já estavam ficando agoniados com aquele tempo, chovia há dias...

Por causa do tempo, ninguém conseguia transitar pelas trilhas e caminhos do Santuário, realmente estava impossível sair das "casas" e do templo.

Fazia poucos meses que a batalha das 12 casas havia cessado, e Athena com seus 5 cavaleiros se encontravam no templo, enquanto isso, cada cavaleiro dourado permanecia em suas respectivas casas...

Milo andava de um lado para o outro, praguejando tudo quanto é palavrão que conhecia em grego, pois se aquele tempo continuasse daquele jeito, não teria como visitar o ser que tanto amava.

Sentou-se inquieto em uma das cadeiras de sua casa e voltou a lembrar-se do tempo em que era mais novo, do tempo em que realmente conhecera seu verdadeiro amor... Como tudo tinha sido tão diferente para ele, não se importava mais com os comentários e suspeitas, mas também não deixava os curiosos sentir o gostinho de uma certeza.

Sim, Milo tinha certeza de que amava o cavaleiro que se encontrava na 11ª casa, e também tinha a certeza de que este correspondia ao seu amor, mas já não agüentava mais aquela chuva... Ela estava atrapalhando todos seus planos, pois com a batalha e a morte de Camus, não tinha tido tempo de estar próximo àquele que tanto amava, e agora que a paz finalmente havia retornado e seu amado estava mais uma vez vivo graças ao perdão de Athena, aquela maldita chuva vinha atrapalhar tudo...

O que eu posso fazer? - perguntava-se Milo cada vez mais angustiado – Não posso sair correndo por entre as casas dos meus amigos, seria invasão de privacidade, alem do mais pegaria uma chuva tremenda nas escadarias... A não ser que... – Milo parou por um instante olhando pela janela, e um brilho passou por seus olhos... – É loucura... Mas não tem outro jeito...

Ao dizer isso saiu por uma porta alternativa de sua casa, estando agora em meio à trilha pelas montanhas, uma passagem que levava as casas zodiacais sem ter que se intrometer por dentro delas, pois não era nada agradável entrar e sair pela casa dos outros. Milo já começava a sentir a chuva forte e pesada sobre seu corpo, aqueles pingos doíam ao contato com sua pele bronzeada e ainda marcada pelos treinos e pela batalha...

Não pensou duas vezes para sair em disparada rumo ao seu destino, não era tão longe, apenas precisaria se apressar para não acabar pegando um belo resfriado...

Tudo estava em silêncio, parecia que o Santuário todo dormia sob a chuva forte que caia, mais uma vez Milo para, olha para a casa onde estava se dirigindo, e vê tudo apagado, quieto... Uma pequena pontada em seu coração fez com que suas pernas lhe falhassem, quase caindo não chão todo molhado, faltava pouco para chegar, mas receava ter feito aquela loucura em vão, será que seu amado não sentia falta de seus carinhos? Será que Camus estava tão frio a ponto de não perceber que ele estava se sacrificando, para enfim eles estarem juntos por um tempo? Sacudindo a cabeça e endireitando o corpo, Milo afastou todos os maus pensamentos de sua mente e seguiu destemidamente seu caminho, sem pensar no que o esperava e o que estava prestes a acontecer...

Saory de onde se encontrava instalada no templo em uma das grandes janelas conseguia avistar tudo, ficou estática por um momento, queria poder ajudar o pobre Milo, que corria de encontro ao seu tão amado amigo e amante, quando uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos...

O que foi Athena? Porque olha tão preocupada pela janela? - pergunta Shun ao se aproximar dela – Tem alguma coisa de errado lá fora? Quer que eu vá averiguar?

Não – disse Saory enquanto tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e tirar a atenção de Shun da janela, para que este não visse o que acontecia – Eu estava apenas olhando a chuva, venha, vamos descansar, amanhã será um grande dia e não quero meus guerreiros cansados por causa de noites mal dormidas... – disse enquanto puxava Shun em direção aos quartos – Acho que Hyoga sentirá sua falta, é melhor ir se deitar...

Shun ficou ruborizado com o comentário da Deusa, mas sabia que seria impossível esconder-lhe alguma coisa, e assentindo com a cabeça, apenas a seguiu indo para seu quarto, deitar-se bem juntinho com Hyoga na cama grande e espaçosa...

Milo lhe voltava a memória... Mas como ela poderia ajuda-lo? Com um sorriso nos lábios deitou em sua cama, apenas deixando seu cosmo fluir e tomar posse do corpo de Milo...

Sentia algo diferente, sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, seu corpo estava quente e protegido da chuva, mas não entendia como nem o porque, chegando assim a tão esperada porta...

Abriu-a sem cerimônias, entrando sem pressa, mas fugindo da chuva, estava todo molhado, sua roupa grudando em seu corpo bem formado o deixando com uma aparência tremendamente sensual...

Andou de um lado a outro, em busca de seu amado, mas só encontrava o silêncio e a escuridão daquele lugar... Aos poucos foi sentindo um frio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo, aquela casa era muita gelada por causa de seu morador, e aquilo não seria nada bom, para uma pessoa que acabara de tomar um tremendo banho de chuva, Milo começou a se sentir tonto, tudo girava ao seu redor, começou a suar frio, sabia que alguma coisa com seu corpo estava errada, entes de conseguir dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, desabou no chão frio apagando-se completamente...

Camus sabia que não era certo ficar andando em meio à chuva, mas não encontrava um meio de se sentir bem, mas não sabia o que fazer, por isso resolvera sair de sua casa em meio a aquela densa chuva, não tinha sido lá uma boa idéia, mas o fizera...

O que será que anda me perturbando tanto? – se perguntava enquanto olhava as 12 casas ao seu redor - Que calor é esse? – começando a sentir algo estranho olhou para o alto, e viu um grande brilho caminhar pelo caminho paralelo as casas zodiacais, um brilho que tinha uma velocidade tremenda, se encaminhando para sua casa – Não pode ser... – ao dizer estas palavras, saiu em disparada, rumo ao seu posto de guardião.

Não queria nem ver o que poderia ter acontecido, pois cada vez que chegava mais perto de sua casa, menos sentia e menos via aquele brilho, ele estava cismando pelo pior.

Ao entrar em sua casa, já não havia mais nenhum brilho, apenas o frio, a escuridão e o barulho da chuva que caia ainda lá fora, suspirando em meio a uma lágrima de dor, avistou um corpo caído ao chão... Não! Tudo menos aquilo...

Milo abria os olhos lentamente, respirando fundo, pois não havia gostado nem um pouco do mal sonho que tivera, mas, ao olhar ao seu redor viu que não estava em seu quarto, e sim em um lugar que ainda não conhecia, mas tinha quase certeza de que lugar era... Estava deitado na cama de Camus, com uma colcha por cima de seu corpo nu, que já havia sido banhado em água quente, e agora estava sendo aquecido, não apenas pela colcha, mas também por um corpo que permanecia ao seu lado o abraçando fortemente...

Aos poucos Camus também foi abrindo os olhos, mas ficou ruborizado ao ver que Milo estava acordado o olhando...

Pensei que você tinha se esquecido de mim, que não me queria mais – disse Milo com os olhos marejados – Me senti tão mal ao chegar em sua casa, depois de enfrentar aquela chuva e não e encontra-lo – ao terminar estas palavras se jogou nos braços de Camus e afundou o rosto no peito de Camus...

Como Camus era lindo, sua pele branquinha e alva, seus olhos de um azul profundo, vasto como o mar, e sua cabeleira azul-esverdeada o enlouquecia...

Nunca deixaria você – disse Camus enquanto afagava os cabelos rebeldes e ainda molhados de Milo – Agora eu sei o que me atormentava – dizia enquanto erguia o rosto bronzeado daquele grego que muito mexia com o seu interior e seus desejos, deixando seus rostos bem próximos, um encarando o olhar do outro, ambos fervendo de amor e paixão...

Camus... – Milo tentou dizer quando foi interrompido pelo dedo de seu amado que pousava sobre seus lábios.

Psss! Não fale nada – e foi tirando o dedo daqueles lábios que tanto desejava – Pode deixar que eu te mostre que somos um e nunca, enquanto eu viver, serei capaz de te deixar!

Ao terminar a frase, pousou levemente os seus lábios sobre os lábios de Milo, em um beijo leve, que aos poucos foi tomando força, e se tornando tão forte e apaixonado que o corpo de ambos reagia por causa das línguas que se buscavam e se enroscavam uma na outra, carinhos e afagos nos cabelos, gemidos baixos e uma paixão crescendo a cada instante...

Pode deixar Milo, nada nem ninguém vai tomar você de mim, eu sou seu e você é meu – ao dizer isso se entregou aos braços do amante, e naquela noite, só a chuva seria a testemunha e a causadora daquele encontro...

**Fim**

**Schakal **

Fevereiro/2006

--------------------------------------------------

Esta é a minha primeira fic, gostaria de saber o que acharam dela, assim poderei saber como e o que escrever...


End file.
